An Afternoon of Girl Talk
by Bebedora
Summary: A companion drabble to Ten Tiny Toes. Rinoa and Selphie share a moment bonding over maternity clothes and baby talk. Total girly fluff-fest, sorry guys!


_Author's notes: I know, I'm putting this at the beginning, so bear with me. This is a companion piece for __Ten Tiny Toes.__ It was originally written as part of the story, but then I realized that it didn't fit in right…seeing that it was not part of Squall's memory. I just couldn't let it die, though; I loved it too much, so here it is. Girly fluff, to say the least. Sorry guys! _

An Afternoon of Girl Talk

"It'll be ok, Rinny," Selphie comforted. "It's not like you'll be fat forever!"

The two friends were in Rinoa and Squall's bedroom, Rinoa modeling her new maternity clothes. "I can't believe you just said that to me Selph!" she shot back, a look of hurt in her eyes. "You're not supposed to insult pregnant women; it could be hazardous to your health." Rinoa tossed the shirt she had just tried on at her friend, hitting her square in the face.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like 'you're fat.' I just meant you're not going to be round forever," she clarified, emphasizing her point by holding her hands out in front of her abdomen and puffing out her cheeks.

"Selphie, remind me never to ask you how I look ever again," Rinoa quipped, sticking her tongue out.

The bed was littered with jeans, skirts and tops, not to mention new bras, which Selphie couldn't help but model. "Seriously, Rinny? They're really going to get this big?" she speculated, while pushing out her chest for emphasis.

"That's what Kadowaki said," Rinoa answered, holding a dress up to her, admiring it in the mirror while smoothing it over her growing stomach.

"Oof," Selphie replied, crossing her eyes and tossing the undergarment back on the pile of clothes. "Lucky."

After watching Rinoa try on numerous outfits, Selphie piped up, "Sooooo, you guys decide on her name yet?" The small SeeD batted her eyelashes, with a pleading look on her face. It was no secret that the newest member of the Leonhart family was a girl, but the couple was extremely protective of her name, the choosing to unveil it only after the baby was born.

"Yes we have, and no, I'm not telling you what it is," Rinoa retorted. She carefully laid the dress she had been trying on down on the bed and seated herself across from her pouting friend.

"Come on," Selphie whined. "I'm your best friend! You just have to tell me. I promise I won't spill the beans."

Rinoa rolled her eyes and scolded, "No way. You may be my best friend, but you also have the biggest mouth in the Universe. It's a secret."

"Oh, fine, break my heart why dontcha?" she moped, feigning defeat. She lay back on the bed, with Rinoa soon following suit. It took the young mother-to-be a moment to get comfortable. "So, how's Squall doin'?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa smiled and caressed her bulging belly. "He's actually been really great," she replied. "It took him a while to get used to the idea of it all, but he's being very attentive. He comes to every one of my appointments, rubs my feet when the swell up, and he even went out last week at 11pm because I was craving taco dip. He got all the ingredients and came home and made me a fresh one!" The baby kicked her hard, and she patted her tummy gently before continuing. "I know he wasn't always keen on having kids, but now that he's older, his priorities have changed. It's nice. I think it helps that his relationship with Laguna has been getting stronger over the last few years, too."

"I hope Irvine will be that attentive," Selphie dreamed.

Rinoa propped herself up on her elbows and looked towards her friend with a glint of suspicion in her eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.

"Hyne, no, Rin!" Selphie yelped, rolling her eyes. "We've only been married for a year! Besides, I'm way to busy being a kick-ass SeeD to get preggers! I don't think they even make maternity uniforms."

Intent on changing the subject, Selphie rose and announced, "I'm starvin'! Rin, let's order pizza!"

Rinoa's unborn child kicked wildly, causing her to rub her belly on both sides simultaneously. "I think she heard you, 'Auntie Selphie'," Rinoa giggled. "And she agrees whole-heartedly about the pizza."

"'Pizza' is going to be her first word, you just wait and see. She hears it enough!" She retorted. After thinking a moment she amended, "That or 'whatever.'"

Selphie made a beeline for the door, only to hear her friend clearing her throat rather loud to get her attention.

"Uhh, Selph? Help me up!" Rinoa commanded, holding her arms out straight, struggling to roll off the bed.


End file.
